Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/Team Fazbear
K-POP artist TWICE performed their hit song "Ooh Aah" to promote Drago Knight. Demi Lovato performed her hit song "Confident" as the theme to Star Falco. Here are the games Team Fazbear presents: Star Falco Star Falco takes place after the Star Falco ending in Star Fox Assault and you play as Falco and his team mates (Katt Monroe, Jarrod Bear, Cheyenne Butterfly and Dakota Dawg). They have to defeat Star Leon (Cam Madrid, Janice Boar, Cheynelle Moth, and Devontae Dawg). Without Star Fox, Falco will be more independant. It releases May 9, 2016. ظoɥu qǝǝsou ظoɥu qǝǝsou is a survival-horror/RPG hybrid where a 5-year-old boy runs away from home and sees a monster with 4 arms, has no head or body. It's a floating creature called ظoɥu qǝǝsou which takes 5-year-olds to the Underworld and kills them. You have to try to escape from the Underworld. You have to kill the demons of the Underworld. You have to go through the warphole to real life but be careful ظoɥu qǝǝsou is after you. Your fate is decided if you escape or not. Releases on October 14, 2016. There will be a Amiibo/ظoɥu qǝǝsou ʍɐɹɟɐɹǝ-x You play as a human boy named Rio Collins or a human girl named Tessabella Logan. They have to find the Hauntlings and retrieve them to defeat the Hauntlords which tries to take away Hauntlings (which heals people and takes away misery). There will be a Rio Collins amiibo, Tessabella Logan amiibo and a Djov Slaav the Hauntling King amiibo It releases May 8, 2016. Five Nights At Freddy's 5 The latest game in the Five Nights At Freddy's series! You have to go through new Mirage animatronics called Mirage Freddy, Mirage Bonnie, Mirage Chica, Mirage Foxy, Mirage Toy Freddy, Mirage Toy Bonnie, Mirage Toy Chica, Mirage Funtime Foxy, Mirage Puppet, Mirage Fredbear, Mirage SpringBonnie, Mirage Nightmarionne and Mirage Withered Bonnie. You are at Lockjaw (aka Shadow Freddy's) Pizzaria. You have to defend yourself from the Mirage animatronics and Lockjaw's band of Lockbreaker (aka Shadow Bonnie), Lockette (aka Shadow Chica), Locky (aka Shadow Foxy). There will 3 waves of amiibos. The first wave has Mirage Freddy, Mirage Bonnie, Mirage Chica, Mirage Foxy, Mirage Toy Freddy, Mirage Toy Bonnie, Mirage Toy Chica and Mirage Funtime Foxy. The second wave has Mirage Puppet, Mirage Fredbear, Mirage SpringBonnie, Mirage Nightmarionne and Mirage Withered Bonnie. The final wave has Lockjaw, Lockbreaker, Lockette and Locky Surivive the night! It releases April 8, 2016. Mewtwo's Adventure You have to play as Mewtwo and you have to defeat Team Rocket and reunite with Mew. Your teamates consisting of 5 Pokemon trainers named Ethan, Carrie, Andie, David, and Kara. the Mewtwo amiibo will add instant revival to you and the Pokemon trainers's Pokemon. the Shadow Mewtwo amiibo will unlock him as a second Mewtwo. It releases December 6, 2016. FNAF in Space! FNAF in Space! is a platformer where you have to use all the animatronics and guide them back to the Animatronic World. Defeat lots of aliens, robots, and more. It releases on November 1. 2016. Hatsune Miku: Fresh New Music The latest game in the Hatsune Miku series. With 24 new songs! including 愛をカバー, イセルフと私, 痛み、プレジャー, 私は任天堂の女の子です！, 日本の女の子 or 한국어 소녀, and MORE! It releases Novemeber 2, 2016 Drago Knight Drago Knight stars a Dragon who has to defend the kingdom from evil humans. He uses fire, ice, bubbles, death, hale, electricity and gunpowder). There will be a Drago Knight amiibo It releases on August 1, 2016 Sad Satan HD A HD remake of the Deep Web game hit Sad Satan. With extra scares! And more disturbing stuff. It releases October 31, 2016. Dumb Ways To Die 3D/Dumb Ways To Die 2 3D A 3D remake of the popular game Dumb Ways To Die and it's sequel. with more dumb deaths. It releases on May 1, 2016 Elementrum: Origins of Ryo Takamashi A 12-year-old boy name Ryo Takamashi, a American boy who was born in Japan. His father Jaci Takamashi and his mother Palona Takamashi got into the villain life early they were the famous villains Hydrox and Burnops. He became Elementrum since he could master fire like his dad (Jaci Takamashi), water like his mom (Palona Takamashi), ice like his brother (Ryoma Takamashi II), earth like his sister (Cara Takamashi), light like his grandmother (Higuri Takamashi), dark like his grandfather (Jashiro Tavioshi), death like his aunt (Catino Tavioshi), life like his uncle (Wang Takamashi), electricity like his male cousin (Julius Cashiko), technology like his female cousin (Fiona Lee). He uses these elements for evil purposes. Elementrum has to kill all the superheroes in the world. There will be a Elementrum amiibo and a Ryo Takamashi amiibo Releases on May 20, 2016 Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Subpages